naruto of time
by emmypookster
Summary: naruto has failed her time and got everyone killed, but the nine tails give's her the power of time to go back to the first chuining exam test to save everyone and give them another change. what will naruto do when she has to go back pretending to be a boy and save the world when everyone keeps falling in love with her again.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Chapter 1/ THE DREAM)_**

 ** _(I do not own naruto)_**

'Why! No! go away!' I yelled jumping up in my bed and saw that I was inside my apartment. I looked around my room and took a shaky breath in as I was still frantic.

"What ...happened ...why am I here?" I whispered to myself and Tried to remember something, anything from the dream I was or still in.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

I'm standing in a field as everyone and everything is dead around me. A man with a mask laughs at me from afar in victory as he killed the last person I loved. I killed him with anger as rage consumed my interbeing as I passed out. I awake inside my mindscape dying slowly from my injuries. The nine tail looks at me sadly and grabs me with one of his big tails as I try to hear what he has to say while the pain in my body worsened.

"listen, very closely little pup. I'm going to give us one last shot so you better not screw it up, this time, got it you brat! ...Be careful about what you say or do for there will be consequences if you don't. I'm sending you back, I don't know how far but in the end you'll be able to use this time Jutsu whenever need be. You know where to find me if you have any questions see you later Brat"

The nine tails said with a pained grin as I nodded with determination and get swallowed up by his chakra before I saw my eyes turn red and sting painfully as the world around my went black.

 ** _(End of flashback)_**

"Oh, my, god!"

I practically screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran to the kitchen to see my calendar that I use to put on my old fridge. it was around the time when Sasuke destroyed the village that I lost my apartment and stuff so I was bubbling happily that I got all my shit back. yay me!

I looked at the date still in shock after coming back and saw that it was the day they found out about the chuin exams. I stood there for a minute in my thinking pose as my eyes squinted and I pressed my lips to my thump. 'It can't be, it has to be a dream ...my friends and sensei aren't dead? haha, yes! but... they will be in the future ...no not this time I'm going to change it all believe it! just you wait... Naruto Uzumaki Is back in business!'

I ran to the bathroom. well more like skipped my way to it and fell only once on my way there. I looked into the mirror and saw my 12-year-old girl self with... Rinne Sharingan eyes? It was silent as I stood there calmly before flipping out.

"What the Hell? why? their's no way!" I screeched as neighbors banged my walls complaining from the nose but I ignored them as I wondered if this was what the fox was talking about at them. I watched as they slowly turned back into my normal, sea-blue eyes and calm down.

'I guess they go away if I'm calm then but I still got to pretend I'm a boy and be stupid again if I don't want them to suspect anything. Naruto Uzumaki is back, yo' I thought excitedly as I transformed into my 12-year boy self and put on my old orange jumpsuit with my ninja headband that Iruka gave me.

I stared at it before putting it on as it looked newer than it did in the future and let a tear fall down my cheek. I remembered when Iruka gave his life for me but I knew it wasn't going to happen this time as I rubbed away my tear and grabbed my ninja gear. I went for a walk to sort out what to do.

'So I guess this is around the time I meet the sand siblings and Konohamarus group of friends. I just need to make sheer that; Sasuke does not get kidnapped, the Hokage doesn't die, I become a chunin and get pervy sage to teach me! Plus fix the Aakaski and defeat Madera again yay (big stressing sigh) I got a lot to do. ugh...' I thought sarcastically as I walked through the village and see it come to life again.

"Hey, brat! Why the long face wares that never ending energy gone" a man's voice called to me and I turned around seeing Iruka as He was wearing his ninja clothes, unlike the armor he had in the future.

Iruka had a big sunny grin on his face as his right hand was on his hip while the other waved at me. The instant I saw his face I remembered putting flowers on his grave which caused me having to hold back tears but I managed as I smile back to him without crying.

'I can't let him get suspicious or he will think something's wrong' I thought sadly as I walked up to him forcing a happy grin out as he made his way over to me.

"Nowhere just thinking," I said trying to be as chill as possible and put my hands behind my head as we started to walk together through town. Iruka just looked at me and I grinned knowing he'd think the wrong thing like always.

"Oh, that's dangerous for you to be doing Naruto! don't stress yourself out and let's not do whatever it is your thinking about, okay?" Iruka said worriedly with a chuckle and a smile on his face as I Punched him in the arm while arriving at my favorite ramen stand.

we sit and order ramen but while we ate for a while I noticed that he was writing on something which he usually does not do. I taped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Whagk, yol lookigh ash?" (what you looking at) I said to him with a mouth full of ramen like always and saw a tick mark pop onto his head.

"Don't speak with your mouth full naruto it rude and I'm working on the list of teams for the chunin examines apparently your team is also going to be in it" Iruka said with a stern voice but smiled kindly at the end as I swallow all my ramen at once causing me to choke a little.

"So what were you out thinking about?" asked Iruka changing the topic with a happy voice but I could see the concern in his eyes and looked at my ramen in silence which caused Iruka to frown at me and sighed, wondering what I should do? Tell him the truth that I'm from the future, No that would be stupid and he'd just tell, Jiji.

'Let's see what was bothering me at this point in my past?' I thought contemplating what to say as I heard a big sigh and looked up at Iruka's hand in front of my face which was meant to stop me from saying something before he did.

"If you don't want to talk about it then I won't bug you about it, okay? ...So how's your training going?" he said with a grin on his face but sadness in his eyes as I feel guilty for not telling him why I felt down.

'I'm sorry...' I thought sadly as we continued our conversation that soon turned into jokes and when We realized it was getting late we thought it best to be heading home so we said our goodbyes.

"So I'll see you in a few days naruto" Iruka yelled as he ran home down the street. I knew what he meant as I was going to be seeing him in the second example.

'I guess it's time to warn the Hokage about Orochimaru' I thought sadly with a big sigh as I made my way over to the Hokage's office where Jiji the Hokage sat, looking at paperwork, who of which did not look too happy. I was so overjoyed about doing this. note the sarcasm.

 ** _(Jiji pov)_**

I looked up to see Naruto come in quietly and close the door. I Instantly knew something was wrong and wondered what could have happened to him while I got up out of my chair and looked at the child in front of me carefully. Naruto looked straight at me and swallowed hard before speaking in a more professional manner than he usually did as he sat down in a chair that was also in front of my desk.

"I've been thinking about the exam and I'm worried that... somethings going to happen, something bad Jiji." there was a long pause as I sat back down in my chair before I gave a stressful sigh. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

'He came here to talk about the example that explains his nervousness' I thought stressfully picking up my pipe and putting it in my mouth as I moshed for Naruto to continue.

 ** _(Naruto pov)_**

I sat there watching the Hokage and reminisce about how he hasn't changed a bit. I told him my fear of an invasion or worse and ask him to up the security nicely. Jiji looked at me for a long time with a shocked expression that turned sad and he exhaled with a calm smile on his face.

"I'll send a letter to the ambo about it, you are going to be, just fine don't you worry, Naruto," Jiji said lightly with a laugh as I give him a grin and make my way to the window ready to jump out. I look back at Jiji seriously.

"I mean it, I think you should just check ...goodbye Jiji," I said as I swiftly jumped out and Jiji just sat there in awe before called the Anbu to investigate everything related to the exams and keep a look out for trouble.

'I hope you know what you're doing Naruto' Jiji thought worriedly taking another whiff of his pipe as I jumped to a nearby roof and smile hearing him before making my next move.

'hmm… I should go meet up with Sasuke and have a chat with him. oh, this is going to be fun, hehe!' I thought evilly as I jumped off to find him before we had to meet up with each other at the training field while little ways away from me the other older ninja were hanging out at their regular bar that all the ninjas liked to hang at. I ignored them and continued my search.

 ** _(Narrator pov)_**

"Ha-ha! That should teach you not to underestimate your opponent Asuma! They have the power of youth!" Gai said laughing historically at the beaten Asuma, who dare challenged Shikamaru to Go thinking he would win a game Nara hasn't played before but he lost for the hundredth time.

"What was I suppose to do. Nara Shikamaru and your smart ass attitude. ugh!" Asuma said sarcastically pretending to be sad.

"Don't worry I'm sheer you'll beat him some day at Go maybe..." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Naruto seemed down today any of you know what could have caused it?" Iruka said concerned as All the ninjas looked at him and shook their heads saying no and It was quiet at a time until Gai made one of his youthful speeches that got everyone back to normal again.

The ninjas were all having a great time except for a Jiraiya who was quietly staring at Iruka from the other side of the bar when Sasuke came smashed throw the ceiling of the pub and hit the floor hard.

Everyone looked at Sasuke, who was now groaning in pain in the middle of the whole bar with a stunned expression on his face while an Alarmed Kakashi ran to him to check if he was okay.

"Jesus Sasuke are you ok? What happened to you?!" Kakashi asked worriedly when he saw that Sasuke had bruises all over him and his chakra was almost gone. All Sasuke did was look at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating everyone ok! ...I understand now so knock it off Naruto!" Sasuke screamed in annoyance to the entrance of the bar as Everyone is shocked that Naruto could do this to anyone let alone Sasuke.

"Well, it's about time you got your head out of your ass, Sasuke!" Naruto said with a sarcastic grin with serious eyes and a mature voice as Everyone at that moment looked at the entrance of the bar, their mouths hit the floor in amazement.

Naruto stood in the entrance of the bar with not a scratch on him except for a small cut on his left cheek that made it look like he had seven whiskers instead of six. he smiled at them cheekily with pride before getting smacked and nagged by Iruka.

A man grinned in amusement as he hid in the shadows, he watched The Brat brag about how he beat the kid's butt and liked The Brat as he wanted to train him.

 ** _A/N- first narutoi fanfic ever! yay me! I hoped you liked it and please comment! chow! ;p_**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2/Just Like The Old Times)**

 **(I do not own Naruto)**

Sasuke got up from the floor wobbling a bit as he made his way towards Naruto and embraced him into a huge, which he started to cry into. Naruto only smirks and hug's him back which shocked everyone in the bar.

 _ **(Hour before)**_

Naruto was jumping from house to house when he saw Sasuke being scolded by Kakashi and decided to wait until Kakashi left before talking to Sasuke, so when Kakashi left, Naruto jumped on the branch that Sasuke was sitting on, they both looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Why are you here? going to try and make me feel better?" Sasuke said laughing sadly as Naruto nodes which cause Sasuke to frown at him, but Naruto looked at his friend and remembered what pain he was going through, so he decided what to do to help Sasuke.

' this time, I'll use my power to help him' Naruto thought while finding the were the mark would be on Sasuke shoulder which gets Sasuke to stiffen when he feels Naruto touch his shoulder and jump away from Naruto, but still standing on the branch to glare at him.

"What the hell do you think your-!" Sasuke didn't have time to finish his rant when Naruto's fist hit him straight in the face with so much force it makes Sasuke Stumble back into the trunk of the tree, his body brakes the bark from the force that causes Sasuke to get a bloody nose with a surprised face only for it to turn furious in a second.

"Jesus man come on! Everyone's here for you so just ask us for help!" Naruto yelled angrily as he glared at Sasuke, but could feel the blood from his torn knuckles on his skin which got Naruto to find out his body can't take his future strength quite well yet.

"I know okay! It's just I need to avenge my-!" Sasuke had barely shouted when he was grabbed by the collar and throw into the ground below him,which gets Sasuke to get his kuni so he was ready to use it against Naruto, who had descended on to him with a glowing yellow fist of lightning that was ready to punch him, but when Naruto connected with Sasuke's attack the force of the hit sent Sasuke flying out of the forest park and onto a roof of a bar in the center of the villages marketplace.

Sasuke was groaning in pain when Naruto using his father's lightning technique appeared out of nowhere in a bolt of lightning over him on the roof also pinning him down by the neck. Naruto brought his face closer to Sasuke with a happy aura around him.

"If you say anything about you avenging your brother Again-I won't be happy…" Naruto said dangerously to Sasuke who had a scared look on his face, but when he saw Naruto's eyes change slowly to what looked like Sharingan for only a second before dispersing as Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion.

"I understand your pain I also want revenge but that won't help Sasuke! The pain will never go away like that… so let him go he's not worth it" Naruto said with a serious tone then letting go of Sasuke's neck Naruto does a secret jujitsu that makes his hands spark with crystals as Sasuke try's to get up to only get Naruto right crystal hand on his head and the other on his shoulder making a sun-shaped, golden, curse mark which sends so much force at Sasuke that he pushed down to throw the roof into the bar below them.

 _ **(present/Naruto pov)**_

"No way! Naruto you... know ha-ha..." Sasuke whispered to me with a bit of stress as I just pat's his head with a warm smile until Sasuke and me were suddenly separated by Jiraiya forcefully.

'What?' I thought as I looked up at Jiraiya who was holding me back by the shoulder and kept Sasuke away in the same manner which had got me to remember when he first got jealous of me being flirty with a boy in the future.

 _ **(flashback)**_

"Jiraiya for god sake I'm not a child anymore! how are you to say I can't date or be Pervy when you are ten times worse than the average pervert?" I yelled furiously at Jiraiya how had just soccer punched a man that tried to hit on me, making him fly to the moon as we made our way home.

Jiraiya just stared at me with a satisfied smile on his face as he put his huge right arm protectively around my shoulders and continued onward. I was Suppressing the urge to punch Jiraiya, but decided to pinch his cheek instead which causes him to laugh.

"why do you get like that every time a guy hits on me anyway? are you jealous? hehe!" I asked with a teasing grin on my face and get surprised when Jiraiya stopped in his tracks as he kisses me on the cheek lovingly and pulls away.

"yes and no one can have you without getting through me first" Jiraiya whispered in my ear before stepped away with a serious expression on his face and disappearing while leaving only a swirl of leafs and a very pissed off me in his wake.

 _ **(end of flashback)** _

Forcing a smile back I glare at Jiraiya pretending to be oblivious to his jealousy as Jiraiya only glares at Sasuke as something or someone pulls me by the collar out of Jiraiyas hold and throw the bar ignoring my glaring, but when we reach to entrance of the bar to leave. I waved bye with a little grin at Sasuke how only smirks back with tears still in his eyes.

I and a very pissed off Iruka were Half way to my apartment when he stopped dragging me and looked at me with so much tension you could have cut it with a knife as I tried to stand up.

"Tell me what's wrong and why you did that to Sasuke? I just want to help you, Naruto! I know you've been feeling bad and I didn't want to pry, but I'm worried please tell me!" Iruka pleaded as I looked at him in awe and couldn't take it anymore.

"I... I don't want to be alone anymore!" I broke down crying which makes him show a Guilty face. I didn't want to lie to him or my self because I had enough with being alone. Iruka pulled me into a tight hug and let me cry into his chest until I fell half asleep and slowly I could feel him pick me up bridal style as we continued down the road to my apartment building.

 ** _(narrator pov)_**

'What the heck was I thinking? Hes crying from being lonely and all because I was a cowered, I should have just kept out of all this Why do I have to be his god father, damn it!' Jiraiya thought angrily as he ground his teeth and looked down at the teen in the arms of Iruka which caused Jiraiya to bite his lip hating that he had made Naruto to cry and Hearing a sniffle he suddenly made eye contact with the teen.

Naruto looked away hurt with a tear dripping down his cheek, not knowing what to do and yawned while cuddled into Iruka's chest, still pretending to sleep which gets Iruka to smile down at him. Iruka got to the front door of Naruto's apartment when Jiraiya moved from his hiding place to leave not noticing that Iruka had seen him and frowned.

'strange what is one of the legendary Sanin doing hear?' Iruka thought suspiciously until Naruto steered in his arms and got him to snap out of it. he got the house keys from Naruto's pocket which allowed him to go inside. He saw that the place had three rooms: Naruto bedroom which was at the entrance of the house, a bathroom which was on the left side of the bedroom and a kitchen that was on the right while all the rooms were separated by sliding doors except the kitchen that was opened and connected to the bedroom.

Iruka slowly put Naruto down on his bed that was in the far left corner of the room and went to the bathroom as fast as he could while Naruto got up after he had left the room. Naruto went over to the right side of the room that lead him into the kitchen that looked just like his from the future, but now it didn't have a sidebar. he sat on one of the chairs that were next to a small table in front of my kitchen window and gazed out of it remembering the future sadly.

Iruka was currently sat on the floor in the bathroom with a very red face, it took all his power not to do anything to Naruto on the way to the boy's house,but when he saw Naruto change into a girl as he sat her down on her bed he nearly fainted. He heard rustling in the room and knew it was Naruto who must have woken up, He took a deep breath.

'I need to apologize to him properly' Iruka thought making his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Naruto was just sitting at a small kitchen table staring out the window and Seeing how the breeze that came in throw the window flowed throw Naruto's hair perfectly. it made the orange sunset that was outside lightened up Naruto's face making her look like a goddess that made Iruka want to die right then and there.

 ** _(Naruto pov)_**

I feel someone watching me as I stare outside and turn around to find Iruka staring at me with a bloody nose of which I give him a blank look as to what had stunned him before I looked down and saw my henge no jutsu was gone and I was a girl again.

"Ugh, damn it! get your mind out of the gutter Iruka sensai! ew!" I said angrily at him which makes him blush and try to clog his nose, as I give him a tissue box which he takes with an embarrassed smile, and then go to my front door to let Iruka who followed me to the front door to go home, but I didn't let him leave quite yet.

" please don't tell anyone okay sensai..." I tell him shyly and after he nodded with a soft smile and leaves I sigh in annoyance as i also sensed that pervy sage hadn't left yet ether but I knew how to get rid of him.

"It's ok, I forgive you" I whispered to him meaning to say it softly as I sense his chakra spike then dispersed, I then close the door before hitting my head on it repeatedly before going to have a cold shower.

 ** _(narrator pov)_**

Jiraiya put an arm over his face thinking silently to himself as he laid on his futon, before clenching his jaw in annoyance for being a coward and not being able to face Naruto when he sensed him, but when He remembered Naruto forgiving him and looked at the ceiling smiling with determination.

'I'm going to make sheer you learn everything I know" Jiraiya promised Naruto in his thoughts proudly as he laid on his futon, falling sound asleep While Naruto who was Brushing her wet hair sneezed, but continued on thinking it was just a side effect of being wet and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Chapter 3 time loves Naruto)**_

 _ **(I do not own Naruto)  
**_

Two days after the bar incident, the Hokage asked all the Anbu and ninjas in the hidden leaf village to hunt me down so that I could go through interrogation about what happened at the bar, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I had been able to avoid the Anbu and ninjas of the hidden leaf for almost a week when my team decided to take a trip to my apartment as I arrived home at the same time.

"I made it home at last..." I breathed out with relief as I had been running all over the village to get away from Anbu that was looking for me everywhere, but to only push it back in when I see a pissed off smiling eyed Kakashi leaning on a wall with Sakura sharpening a kunai with an evil smile behind him who was sitting on my bed and a very happy Sasuke in my living room/bedroom.

It was a horrifying site.

Pretending my team wasn't there for the moment, I walked past them and into my kitchen to get a ramen cup. Sasuke who was sitting on my desk chair got up as he was heading over to me with a cocky grin on his face.

"So where did you get those new moves, Naruto?Oh! Better yet how did you get those eyes?" Sasuke whispered darkly to me so that only i could hear as his grin got bigger. I fill my ramen cup with hot water from the sink, but stopped to think over his question to only start making my ramen again.

"Hmm..." I hummed in return, not looking at him as I grab a plate from the cabinet above me to put on top of my cup of ramen, and Everyone in the room was watching my every move, but I just said nothing about it while acting normal.

"Naruto! Don't ignore Sasuke!" Sakura said sternly as she had stopped sharpening her kunai and glared at me as I picked up my ramen while walked to my kitchen table to eat it. I finished my ramen while noticing that my team had moved from where they were, to sitting on the chairs at the table in front of me, waiting for my answer as I put done my chopsticks and look at them with a frown.

"I guess I just punched it out of him, now can your leave I need to sleep" i said with a grin which made Sakura face-palm herself and Sasuke to glare at me with murderous intent as Kakashi made a big sigh getting up to leave while pulling Sasuke by the shirt out of my home. Sakura who wouldn't move from the table just stared at me for a moment and got up to close the door to my apartment as She walked back over to the table sitting in front of me again.

' ugh, I guess I have to tell her, even in the past Sakura was stubborn... it's going to be nice having her back again' I thought letting out a stressful sigh, as I got up out of my seat to go sit on my bed while beckoning Sakura to do the same which makes her stare at me weirdly, but quietly obliged, taking a seat next to me on my bed. I sat on my bed in front of Sakura for a moment not sure if I should tell her but shrug off the feeling and do a hand seal making my apartment sound proof so that not even the Anbu could hear in which makes Sakura gasp in surprise.

"Now before you ask any questions I'm just going to tell you one thing first..." I said with a pregnant pause and stared at Sakura sternly as she sat on the edge of her seat waiting for the answer.

"I'm... a... girl and I can see the future" I spit out closing my eyes in fear, hoping she'd buy the bullshit I had made up so people won't know why or how I came back in time. A long silence entered the room while Sakura relayed what I had said and took my hands softly which gets me to open my eyes and look up timidly at her to see Sakura smiling softly at me. We end up talking for about an hour of why I pretended to be a girl while not telling anyone I had the sight which then got us to the topic of how I could see people's futures.

"so! Tell me how do you do it and when did it start!" Sakura begged with puppy dog eyes that made me smile at her and shack my head with my index finger on my lips making her grunt in disapproval, she crosses her arms in front of her chest like a kid and glares at me who surrenders." fine, If I touch someone's skin I'll see their past, present and future. I've had this power since... I dont know forever I guess? but it gives my a bad headache"

Sakura, squeeld in excitement and hugged me but not for to long as she suddenly told me not to tell or touch anyone, anything about the future because it was ment to be a surprise and I agreed with her so we ended up having a pillow fight which had got me to show her what I truly look like and it was historical; she had gotten beat red and thrown a pillow at my face cursing my perfect figure.

After Sakura left, I went to the kitchen to throw out my empty ramen cup and went to sit cross-legged on my bed so I could be comfy going into my mindscape to meet the nine tails again.

 **Notice: sorry, this chapter was, so short but I'm planning something big on the fourth chapter.  
**

 **Ps. I changed the story a little cause one of my viewers were having a hard time understanding it so here and please review more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(chapter** **4 The weight of time)**

 **(I do not own Naruto)  
**

Waking up in Naruto's mindscape under water she starts to panic and swims to the top of what looked to be the surface for air, but when Naruto Broke throw the surface of the water she found that she could stand on top of the water without using any Chakra, because it was Naruto own mind and she could do whatever she wanted in it.

 _ **(Drip… drip…)**_

looking around soaking wet Naruto found herself in the middle of a lake, the water under her feet was clear like the sky above her and stepping off it, she noticed the land in her mindscape had changed into a vibrant green field of grass with a couple of flowers, animals and trees around her. Smiling at how peaceful it was Naruto made her way up the biggest hill in her mindscape that was in front of her to come upon a huge cherry tree that could have been bigger than the Hokage mountain and the tree was beautiful as it had pink, violet and blue butterflies on it instead of petals.

looking down the tree Naruto found a metal plate that was intertwined with the trunk of the tree, as though it had grow into it, but something about it seemed odd to Naruto. The metal plate was shaped like a sunflower and had a key hole in the middle of it, but along the bottom off the key hole their also was ancient warning in writing that only Naruto could read.

"only open when time has come to it's end" Naruto whispered to the tree with a sad grin pulling on her lips while she reached out and rubbed the keyhole with her thumb, she Sighing softly to her self wondering if this was linked to her past or future.

 _ **(Snore!)**_

Naruto pulled her hand away and looked to her right to see the face of a big, giant, nine-tailed fox that had curled his body around the bottom of the tree, almost covering the whole trunk of the tree as if he was protecting it. his tails were intertwined with the upper branches as his bright orange fur blended into the colors of the butterfly blossoms making it glow a bit. Snickering to herself Naruto quietly sneaked up to the beast and tied his whiskers into bows as she was doing this tho the fox flinched a little and slowly opened his big gold-red eyes.

"and what do you think you're doing you little brat" the fox grumbled while snuggling his snout into her softly with a grin as she did the same on his nose, as she was grinning up at the nine tails, Naruto climbed up onto his head and laid there like a starfish looking up at the sky blissfully. it was calming for her.

"I told Sakura the bullshit story about how I can tell the future and also Sasuke saw the eyes too, but he isn't telling anyone and the whole village is after me because of the beating I gave him what do you think I should tell them? the same thing I told Sakura or…" Naruto asked shyly to the fox as a butterfly petal fell softly on her head.

The fox was silent for a moment then lifted his head up towards the tree with a grim smile.

"I think you should tell them that you were trying to get through to the Uchiha and teach him a thing or two about friendship also try not to look to serious you weren't known for that you know ha-ha" the fox said chuckling deeply at how Naruto smacked the top of his head when he made fun of her and Pouting Naruto grabbed the petal off her head and examined it seeing that it was red she squeezed it to her chest frowning deeply after getting a bad feeling from it.

"hey tails what's with the new scenery around here?" Naruto wheezed out from the overwhelming feeling that was coming from the petal, but for some reason she could not let it go. The fox frowning because of the nickname frowned deeper when he picked up the girl with one of his tails that weren't on the tree and saw the petal in her hand as he put her down on his open paw in front of his face.

"your mindscape changed because when we went back in time you changed Brat, the lake shows what's to come in the future so if you change something in the past you'll still be able to come back and see what's to come. The grass, flowers are to show how your feeling and the trees are storage for your memories too, anything else you want to know?" asked the fox tiredly still frowning at the petal in Naruto's clutches as she nodded to his question she pointed at the cheery tree.

"what's with the big tree and why does it feel familiar?" Naruto asked in squinted eyes suspiciously as she looked at the tree again. The fox rested his head down and closed his eyes smirking a little at the girl's actions.

"It's everything you've learned up until now, it holds all memories even ones you've forgotten from a past life too, like that petal is a memory from another time and place far from here but be warned that some things are better left alone Naruto," The fox said before he fell sound asleep. Naruto after rolling her eyes at the fox's laziness looked at the petal in her hands and got the erg to drop it in the lake so getting up she ran down to the edge of the water and put her hand with the petal above the water ready to put it in when the foxes warning repeated in her head.

'well, just a little peek won't hurt right what could go wrong?' Naruto thought nervously as she felt the restraint from not being able to let go vanish as she let go of the petal and watched as it came to life fluttering around her before diving into the water head first. Naruto sat down near the water after a minute had passed with no signs of anything happening and thought it was all a joke until the water came to life. It shoots out of the lake and grabbed Naruto dragging her to the bottomless lake as the fox opened one eye only to roll it.

"here we go again be careful you, little Brat," the fox thought before he really fell asleep.

 ** _(Sasuke prov)_**

Okay, keeping a secret was easy I've been doing it since I was little but this secret was one I had to find out more about so that's why I was out in the middle of the night jumping from roof to roof to get to Naruto's place and find out how he got so strong and why in the bloody hell he has those eyes. It caused me to feel uneasy, last time I checked Naruto didn't look like a Uchiha and Looking around from the ninth roof I've jumped on I spot Naruto's house.

I Land on his roof and sneaking into his bedroom window I stop in my tracks when I see a girl with red hair sitting on Naruto's bed cross-legged glowing brightly yellow and slowly make my way to the girl with my hand on my pouch in case she was dangerous. I reached out my hand to touch her shoulder until I notice Naruto's birth marks on the girl's cheeks and pull my hand away, making my way back out the window dispersing into the night, back to my home. I wondered if Naruto was a girl or had a girlfriend both of those things made me shiver in fright.

Yet little did Sasuke know was that he was not the only one who saw Naruto as a girl that night and that person was thinking much different things.


	5. Chapter 5

**(chapter 5 the glimpse of a journey long past)**

 **(I do not own Naruto)  
**

 **(Naruto prov)**

I kept sinking and sinking into the deep depth of the lake watching as little clips of memories go by me like a movie screen until I stopped sinking and floated in place in front of a big gold enchanted mirror, it had a crack in it that sliced half way down the center of it. I reached for the mirror and traced the crack with my fingertips wondering what this mirror was for and what had caused it to crack.

 **(flutter…)**

I hear something shift beside me as I turned my head to see the butterfly petal that came from the carry tree flutter its wings past my ear and flying its self-up to the mirror passing throw it with ease where my fingers couldn't.

'what?'

I question what I saw as the mirror glowed bright red turning my reflection that was of me; with red hair that was in a long French braid except my bangs that were short and fell nicely just above my eyebrows, green eyes, whiskered marked cheeks and three feet tall with an orange jumpsuit. Into an older woman; with the same red hair, but she had no whisker marks on her cheeks, her eyes were green like mine but the right eye was covered by an eye patch, her hair was pulled into a high, tight braided bun and had a big ballroom dress with frills all over it.

I put both of my hands on the mirror not noticing how I was getting closer to it as she also copied my actions with an empty expression on her face that was making a smile with no feeling's in it. I frown at her expression and as if she noticed she truly smiled at me with her eyes as her hands pushed throw the mirror to grab mine and pull me in, seeing this I kind of panicked a little."AAH!"

"shh… it's fine I'm here to show you the way, come," the lady said calmly in a British accent that made me relax and pass throw the mirror coming out into a huge library with books everywhere you could see, on shelves, tables even in the chandeliers above me. I was amazed and wanted to explore but if I did I would probably be lost forever in it.

"hmm let's see… you came here to search up the memory of your first encounter with a fellow called Sirius black? right… well it's about time you did, it was about to disappear you know?" the lady said tiredly to me while she walked down the many halls of bookshelves with me trailing behind her. I looked at her confused as I couldn't recall ever hearing or meeting anyone by that name.

"disappear?" I ask her shyly which got her to stop her fast walking and smile down at me.

 **(snap!)**

A bright red book with a red butterfly on it flew out of its spot on the shelf above us landing in the lady's hand that she had snapped from and opening it to a page, she looked up at me sadly then reached out her hand.

"past life memories are tricky you see, it disappears if you don't look at them right away in your next life, they do this to make room for more memories my dear now if you're sheer you want to see this past then take my hand and we'll have a look" the lady said wisely as I look at the hand quietly then grab it firmly and everything started to spin really fast, but as fast as it began it stopped and we were both in another library but this one was dark and felt lonely unlike the other that had full of color and a warm cozy feeling.

All was quiet as I was about to say why we were here until the door to the library we were in opened and a black wolf limped in hiding under a table as a young girl ran in moments later slamming the door shut and frantically locking it. The girl leaned against the door breathing hard as if she'd been running like mad. I wonder who or what she could have been running from? as I saw her walk over to a chair and take a nap, seeing the opportunity of getting to see her I walk over to her taking in her appearance; she had reddish-brown hair like mine and the lady I came here with hair and her height is the same to mine too.

"what! why do you look like me?" I say without thinking and panic thinking she heard me, but seeing when she didn't move I calmed down and walked quietly back to the lady who looked at me like she was trying not to laugh and I stick my tongue out at her childishly.

"they can't see or hear us my dear, but we can touch and hear them." the lady said to me bluntly with a smile and I face palmed myself and continued to watch the girl have a nap when the wolf came out in front of her and growled which caused me to go into guard mode to attack it, but the lady stopped me by grabbing my wrist and pointing towards the two that somehow started to talk to each other and that the wolf was now a man.

"wtf, just happened to the dog, lady?" I said fracking out about the shape changing wolf as the lady hushed me and I shut up and listen to them.

"only if you figure out a way to get us out of here without that guy outside noticing and stay in that form because I don't want…" the girl said to the man who nodded with a smile and moved to a bookcase opening a secret exit from the library as he then whispered to the girl asking for her name then after getting it, he transformed back into a wolf.

I watched the two leave out of the passageway and followed them into another hallway where two other people were having a conversation about a girl and someone called harry, but I didn't listen to them as the girl with her now pet wolf run down another hallway away from the two man. I started to go after them until the lady who followed after me out of the library stopped me by grabbing my hand and the spinning started again then stopped and we were back at the library in my mind.

"awe! Why'd you bring us back here lady I was just getting into it" I yelled annoyed at the lady for ruining the fun I was having as I turned around to glare at her. The lady only shacks her head at my antics and throws the book up in the air as she snapped her fingers again making the book go back in the place it once was then turning on her heels away from me down the hall from once we came and to the mirror with me following behind her moping. I and the lady stand in front of the mirror as it then glows bright red and my reflection turns into my old one and I look at the lady questioningly as I wanted to ask for her name.

"ha-ha I'm known by many names but I guess now I'm known as Naruto now! yes I'm you and you are me in another life now you should get going to sleep you got a big day tomorrow Hun, bye!" the lady who seemed to be me said happily as I was about to cut her off when she pushes me back throw the mirror where I was back in the lake. I couldn't breath again as I tried to swam to the top gasping for air wondering how I even breathed before.

I made it to the side of the lake and crawled out laying on the ground as I saw the red butterfly petal fly out of the lake and into my hand that was dry like the rest of my body, strange? Getting up off the ground I walked back up to the cherry tree where the petal fluttered out of my hand and back to its branch where it had fallen from as I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to find that I was still in my room sitting on my bed so I lay down falling asleep feeling too tired to think about what just happened.

 _ **(BANG!)**_

The next day I awoke with a start as someone was banging really hard on my front door, so getting up and turning on me disguise to open the front, but paused when I felt who was on the other side and shivered.

"Naruto I know you're in their open up!" Sakura yelled from outside as she then banged the door harder. I planed ignorance to everything in that moment.

"no buddy's home!" I yelled back holding in a laugh knowing full well it would piss her off and like a charm it did as the front door fell off the hinges onto the floor revealing a very pissed off cherry blossom in its place.

"Naruto you do know that I don't need to back alive, right! well then you better respect me for even bothering to wake you uo, so don't sleep in again got its brat! Now come!" Sakura yelled furiously with a glare that could kill while taking my collar and proceeding to pull me out of my apartment to the training ground we use to train together, then grins as she sees how scared I am. I knew at that moment that she in fact was a sadist.

'that should get him to not be late again ha-ha' inner thought triumphantly as she continued to pull me down the street laughing and I stop struggling, as I hear her laugh I start laughing with her enjoying the peacefulness of the village again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_(chapter 6 head in the clouds again)_**

 ** _(I do not own Naruto)_**

 **(Rib-bit, rib-bit!)**

Rang my frog alarm clock annoyingly that sat on my beside table that was right beside my bed as I woke up groggily and turn the alarm off. I pulled my self out of bed reluctantly and made my way to the bathroom were I changed into my boy-self, but when I was coming back out off the bathroom, my tooth brush still in my mouth from previously brushing my teeth I sense danger.

 **(crash!)**

"AAH KAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled in fright as I see my now completely smashed kitchen window and an eye smiling Kakashi waving at me from the glass covered floor. I glare down at him which gets him to raise an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Kakashi-sensei, I hope you are planning to pay for that! what are you doing here anyway?"_ I say annoyed with Kakashi-sensei sudden appearance in my home as I point at my kitchen window while thanking god that he didn't come earlier. 'dame, if he came in any sooner he would have found out I was a girl'

 _"_ _ha-ha about that... you still need to be taken into interrogation, Naruto so you're going to have to come with me, OK?"_ Kakashi said happily as he got up and made his way towards me who of which was already on in a defense stance in front of my bathroom door.

"haha, hell no sensei!" I yelled jumping over Kakashi and making a beeline to the front door, but I was caught by Kakashi; who dragged me out of my apartment and to the Hokage tower forcefully. I was not happy as I sat in front of the Hokage's desk incredibly tired. Jiji who was sitting behind his desk and, Jiraiya who was standing beside him stared at me expecting me to answer their questions. to how but I wasn't going to tell them anything for free that's for shear.

"so, Naruto why don't you go ahead and tell me why before all this happened that you asked me to double the Anbu around the chunin exams?" Jiji asked with a serious face that would have scared the past me so I fake being scared.

"okay well, it was because I had a dream some snake guy bit Sasuke's neck would come and take him away," I told them the basic truth and saw Jiraiya's mouth fall to the floor as Jiji frowns at me."Naruto, do you know who that man was?"

I had slipped up.

'oh god, what do I do, how do I explain knowing who Orochimaru is? with out telling them i know him!' I thought scared but didn't show that I was, all that everyone in the room could see was an idiot trying to figure out an easy question which they fell for easily.

 **'** **brat just tell them you don't know and say It must have been just a crazy dream, sometimes I think you have never changed'** said an annoyed fox inside my head and I thanked Kame for the nine tales at that moment.

"well, thats the thing i dont know who it was Jiji, who knows it might just be some weird dream, sorry..." I told them innocently with a hint of embarrassment that turned their concerned frowns on their faces into relieved smiles.

"I understand Naruto, but there is one other thing…. How did you put that curse mark on Sasuke and there is that strength" said Jiji pulling out his pipe, knowing he was going to find out something good and damn it I couldn't find a way out of it this time?

"well I did put the cures mark on him Jiji but I switched it around and my strength well I found out that if I centered my chakra to my fists and feet my punches and kicks would be more effective! hehe" I said happily but secretly pissed that I had to give away my strength so early as they only gasped looking at me like I was a mystery to them which I totally was.

"what do you mean by switched it around?" Jiraiya asked not getting how I would even be able to do that as I only smiled at his stupidity which I think he could tell when he started to glare at me.

"well the noremule curse mark looked like it took the users chakra and in return gives bad chakra that messes up the user's mind so I just switched the flow of what chakra it uses and now it takes natural chakra and turns that into more powerful chakra for the user to wield and does no damage to the user's mind, but makes it healthier instead" I say calmly with an air of an old wise man as they looked at me like I was not real. I looked at them expecting more questions and when they gave none I got up and left the office with a smile because I was happy it was over.

"okay anyone wants to tell me how Naruto got so smart and why no one had found out he had the strength of sundae!" yelled the third Hokage pissed at not knowing any of this.

"this was the first time I have ever heard of this too, why is that Kakashi?" asked Jiraiya happily with a dark aura around him as the other two ninjas in the room backed away. He had just got back yesterday from his trip to find his godson destroying the uchiha kid and now this.

"um, I was too busy looking after other stuff and in training he was down right bad so it seemed like Naruto was not up too so how was I supposed to know?" said Kakashi annoyed as he looked at third and the sage who was looking out the window calmly.

" so in training he gave nothing away that would show he was a genius. it's like he got smart out of nowhere or he has outsmarted all of us into making us all think he was stupid" said Jiraiya annoyed as while by not paying closer attention to Naruto.

"okay, I want every ninja watching him and seeing if this was just a fluke or Naruto really is a genius if you spot anything suspicious tell me at once and I want all Anbu getting ready for the exams I got a bad feeling" exclaimed the third Hokage as Kakashi left throw the window along with the hidden Anbu in the ceiling and Jiraiya stayed where he was still looking out the window calmly.

The Hokage stopped Jiraiya before he started to speak by raising his hand and shaking his head for no. Jiraiya starts to say something again to the Hokage, but stops and disappears too.


End file.
